Fun and Games in the RoR
by mybeautifulxone
Summary: What happens when Sirius shares the Room of Requirement with his friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Friday, 10:30pm**

"Hurry up before someone sees us!"

"Keep it down!"

"Sure this is the place?"

"I told you it is."

"Yeah, but are you sure?"

"Shhh!"

Remus Lupin gave James Potter and Sirius Black a silencing look. "Padfoot, if you want to get caught before you can show us this thing, keep talking. But I'd rather not get stuck in detention this week."

"Fine," Sirius said with a sigh. "Fine. Just a moment."

As he closed his eyes and began to pace back and forth, muttering to himself, James turned to the fourth boy in the corridor. "Merlin Wormtail, you're not going to piss yourself, are you?"

Peter Pettigrew tried not to look too offended. After all, he didn't want to be told to return to Gryffindor tower. He was about to respond when Sirius let out a triumphant bark of laughter. "Take a look at [ithat[/i!" he exclaimed before falling silent at a glare from Remus. Instead, he grinned and pointed at the blank stretch of wall before them. Only is suddenly wasn't so blank. Remus, James and Peter stared at the newly materialized door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Friday, 10:54pm**

"Padfoot, what exactly is this place?"

Remus was walking around the room, taking it all in. He looked at his friends. James seemed to have found a large supply of muggle magazines containing barely dressed women in compromising positions and was grinning broadly as he examined them. Peter, standing beside him, was anxiously trying to peek at the photographs. Sirius, however, was seated in a ridiculously enormous winged armchair, smoking a pipe and looking incredibly smug.

"This, my friends," he said with the air of Leonardo DaVinci unveiling the Mona Lisa, "is the room of dreams. I heard Dedalus Diggle brag that he'd brought Vivienne Hornby here for a quick you-know-what."

He took the pipe from between his teeth, looking incredibly pleased with himself. Remus opened his mouth to say something when James interjected, "Betcha she saw a couple of copies of these magazines and felt 'inspired'. How come wizards don't have anything like…" he consulted the front of the magazine in his hands for a title, "…Playboy?"

He dropped it onto a table and walked to examine a shelf containing various pipes and cigarettes. Peter seized this opportunity to grab it and immediately turn to the center pages, his face bright red with excitement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Friday, 11:49pm**

Remus prodded his knight, trying to convince it to cross the chess board and attack one of Sirius pawns.

"So how do you know one of the teachers won't come in and catch us all?"

"Simple," his friend replied, getting up and walking over to the bar to fix himself another drink, "they don't know about this place. I reckon hardly anybody does.

"Dumbledore does," James chimed in from a corner of the room. About half an hour ago he'd found another muggle magazine, this one called "Hustler". He'd been incredibly quiet since and hadn't let anyone else take a look. Peter had found a small colorful box and was now crouched over the contents. Remus watched him take out a handful of what looked like multicolored candies.

Sirius shrugged. "Well, Dumbledore knows everything. But I reckon he'd want to keep this to himself. Wonder what he does in here?"

"I heard him talking about socks one day," Peter said, taking one of the candies between his fingers and holding it up to examine it.

The others looked up and stared at him for a moment, then returned to what they were doing.

"I bet he comes here to meet a woman," Sirius says to himself, a grin on his face. "Dirty old geezer."


	4. Chapter 4

**Saturday, 12:21 am**

A sudden burst of laughter made the boys look up. Had someone discovered them? But there was nobody new in the room, which meant it had been one of them. Sirius looked at James, his look asking what was so funny. James grinned and shrugged, glancing at Remus in turn. The prefect, however, looked just as puzzled. Which only left…

"What's so funny Wormtail?" Remus asked, a small grin on his face.

Peter looked at his friends, a rather goofy smile on his face.

"You know Sirius?" he said, trying to surpress a snicker. "He's not serious at all. Bweeheeheehee!"

The other three stared at each other. James let out a snort of laughter, but quickly stopped when he saw the looks Remus and Sirius exchanged. He looked back at Peter. His eyes were wide and glazed over, and he really didn't seem to know what was going on.

"Erm, you okay then Wormtail?"

"Hahahaha!" Peter said, bringing a hand up to his mouth like a schoolgirl. "Worms don't have tails silly!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Saturday, 12:28am**

"Alright mate, focus," James said, holding Peter's head between his hands and forcing him to look at him. "What did you have?"

The boy giggled stupidly, taking his hands in his.

"Prongs, you've gotta try these candies maaaaan, they are freakin' faaaaar out!"

"Freakin' far out?" Sirius repeated with a groan. "Bloody fantastic, he's gone and taken some potion that's turned him into a fucking American."

Remus wasn't listening anymore. He'd walked around the table and was examining the candies. His face went pale. "These aren't sweets."

"Of course not!" Peter giggled. "They're little drops of looooove!"

He reached out, grabbed Sirius by the shirt and cooed, "I love yoooouuuu!"

When he tried to kiss him, Sirius wrenched himself out of his grip and smacked him upside the head. "Fucking mental…"

He gave his friend a disgusted look, then joined the other two. "So if it's not sweets, what is it?"

"LSD," Remus replied. Then, seeing the blank looks he was give, he added, "It's a muggle thing, makes them hallucinate. My cousin thought he was having tea with the queen."

They glanced over at Peter, who was looking at photographs of flobber worms and laughing hysterically.

"So what do we do?" James asked.

"Toss him off the astronomy tower," Sirius suggested, eyeing the boy suspiciously.

Ignoring him, James asked, "Should we take him back to the common room?"

"No good," Remus replied. "He'll wake up everyone, we won't be able to go back for a while."

"So we're to sit here and watch that idiot giggle for who knows how long?" Sirius asked incredulously, his annoyance becoming more and more apparent.

"Pretty much," Remus said, getting up. "Okay Wormtail, we-"

He stopped in mid-sentence. Peter's clothing lay in a pile on the floor, but Peter himself was nowhere to be seen.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey everyone, sorry it's taken me so long to continue, I've been absolutely SWAMPED! Thanks to sodapop765 for the review, we'll see what happens ;)_

**Saturday, 12:46am**

"Come on Sirius, we can't just leave him out here to get into who knows what kind of trouble."

"Why not?"

Remus and Sirius exchanged a rather nasty look as the three boys quietly made their way down the corridor, covered by James' invisibility cloak. They had scanned the entire floor, and were now on their way down the stairs.

"Look," Sirius said, falling silent for a moment as the Bloody Baron floated past them, "all I'm saying is that if we get caught before we find him, all four of us are going to be chucked out. Imagine poor Peter having to live with that."

"Padfoot, that is by far the stupidest…"

"Wait," James said, stopping dead in his tracks. The other two bumped into him. "Moony, that's it,"

"What is?"

James looked at Sirius. "Padfoot, if you were acting all mental because something messed with your brain, what is the stupidest thing you would come up with?"

"Oh come on," Sirius responded, grinning broadly. "Too obvious. I'd jump off the astronomy tower."

Suddenly he stared, looking horrified at them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Saturday, 1:03am**

"I told you this was a bad idea, I told you."

"Hey Moony, do you know 'I told you' 's little brother? His name is 'shut the bloody hell up'."

Remus glared at James when he heard him stifle a snort of laughter. They had hurried up to the top floor and were now on their way to the staircase leading to the astronomy tower. Reaching the door, Sirius had his hand on the handle when he froze.

"Did you hear that?"

All three boys looked around, their hearts beating like crazy. Suddenly a quiet voice spoke.

"Who's there?"

"Snivellus," Sirius whispered to the other two. Remus looked worried as they watched the Slytherin boy peer into the darkness, his eyes narrowed as he focused on a spot some twenty feet to their left.

"What do we do now?"

The grin James gave him from under the cloak answered his question, and he didn't like it one bit.

"Oh come on guys…"


End file.
